Breaking knuckles
by Tyethewolf
Summary: When young theif, Tye, steals the master emerald, it is up to Knuckles and his friends to get it back! note: Back in action!
1. Master Emerald: Snatched!

Breaking Knuckles

_Disclaimer: I do not own any SEGA characters or did I have any relation with SEGA, however I do own Tye the wolf, he is my own creation. _

_****_

CHAPTER ONE

_Angel__ Island__; 9:00am_

_This is it,_ I said to myself. Nine months of planning were about to be unleashed and in action. This wasnt just your usual jewelry store or robbing some Millionaire of a precious ruby, or Diamond, this was a powerful artifact capable of destruction. _Im gonna get me a yacht._

A good amount of time passed before I saw the Master Emerald. I had to emit, it was pretty damn amazing, but I had a job to do, so there was no time for fantasizing and daydreams. Time to initiate project: BREAKING KNUCKLES.

****

_Angel__ Island__; 9:30am_

_"Everybody stutters one way or the other so check out my message to you. As a matter of fact don't let nothin' hold you back." _I am so glad that sonic got me this MP3 player, I wasnt sure at first about it, but now Im glad, and I can still focus on the emerald. I just make sure to keep the volume low so I can here any rustling in the bush. Good thing to cause at that moment I heard noises behind me.

"Whos there, come out where I can see you!" my headphones were now on the ground. After a couple of seconds with out a response, the rustle could be heard again. I started towards it, but then stopped. "_Its a trap, they'll lure me out, then sneak a take the Master Emerald."_ Whoever this was would have to try harder. As I twirled around to walk back towards the Master Emerald, something caught my foot, and it hurt. "YAHHAWO!" I screamed. It felt like a bite from a piranha on steroids, but before I could look, everything went black.

****

_Angel__ Island__; 9:42am_

I did it! I have to admit, I did have doubts, but as I pulled the sack containing the Master Emerald, I knew I had just gone through with the biggest heist I will ever accomplish. But it wasnt over yet, I still had to get off of a sinking Island. "Initiate the flight!" as I called out two wings that were resting in my pack sprung out. As I neared the edge of the Island, I picked up speed, so I could make the jump. "GERONIMO!" I leaped from the edge, looking back to make sure the emerald was still there, and sure enough it was. The wings on my back started to make me glide, which gave me a chance to fix the grip in my teeth. It would by horrible if I lost the Emerald because my teeth slipped.

****

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Updated:I went back and put in things like `quotation marks, and other puncuation. so far there are 5 chapters so check them out!

Tye

Moo!

~tyethewolf


	2. Cashing in

Breaking Knuckles

_Disclaimer: I do not own any SEGA characters or did I have any relation with SEGA, however I do own Tye the wolf, he is my own creation. _

_****_

CHAPTER TWO

_Robotropolis ; 12:00pm_

I may have made it off of Angel Island, but that was only the first part of operation: BREAKING KNUCKLES. Now I had to hold Dr. Robotnik to his end of the deal. "Hey, robo dude!" I called out, "I got this Emerald, and its still warm." from the shadows i could here a evil, low chuckle. "Excellent," This guy may be evil, but when it comes cash, thats no matter. "may I see it?" "Sure, here." I threw the sack over to him. "CAREFUL, you fool!" i was about to run over and bite his head off, but then the thought of cash drifted into my head. "I gave you what you want, now I want the money." The look he gave me made me shiver. "You want your cash, here..." then, from the shadows, came two deadly look E-1000. "destroy him? "what! we had a deal!" Both robots opened fire, i dodged just in time. i made a quick dash towards one of them, and pounced, my teeth sinking into its arm. "Engage!" as i said the words, an arm extended from my pack. it took the limb from my teeth and bonded with the gun. "fire!" It open fired right back at the two offending bots, destroying them completely. "Just like clockwork." I was to caught up in my victory to notice that eggman had started his escape. "Good bye, Tye!" "No!" i tried to jump and stop him. No good. "You'll regret the day you betrayed tye, The Prince of Theives!"

****

Again, sorry for it being so short, but i did improve some. please leave further comments and improvement notes!

(^.^).........O roll cookie,roll!


	3. Recruitment

Breaking Knuckles

_Disclaimer: I do not own any SEGA characters or did I have any relation with SEGA, however I do own Tye the wolf, he is my own creation. _

_****_

CHAPTER THREE

_Angel Island; 1:30pm_

I woke up to familar voice_."knuckie_?" I knew exactly who it was. "ROUGE!" I jumped to my feet, and at the same time knocking rouge off of me. "Where is it? where did you put the Emerald!" "Wha!? What makes you think I took that stupid rock?" "well," She was right. Although past suggest that it was her, the evidence I had now was to little to tell. "Thenn why are you here?" The expression on her face went dead. "Well," I didn't have time to wait. "Well, if it wasn't you, then I have no need to stay here anymore, I have to find the emerald." i turned to leave when she grabbed my arm. "Wait! It would go alot faster wiith two people. I'm coming with you." I was about to protest, but then stopped myself. "Huh, Fine. Don't make me regret this."

Station Square, 2:00pm

"What!" i couldn't believe my ears. The Master Emerald was stolen! "Knuckles, how did it get stolen? I thought no one could get past you." "It wasn't my fault, Sonic!" like I'd believe that. "Who's fault is it then?" "It's that stupid MP3 player you got me. if it wasn't for that i would have been more foucused!" There was no way I was gonna get blamed. "Just, like knuckles to blame his problem on others." "IT WAS, YOUR, FAULT!" "Stop it you two! Your both acting like idiots! So are you gonna help or not, sonic?" "Yeah, I guess, but only because you said it rouge." "Great, but where do we start?" "I thought you knew?" "no, I passed out before I could find out." "You Knucklehead!" Before I could insult him further, i was interrupted. "I know where the emerald is." All three of us whirled around."What? how could you know?" i didn't like his answer. "Because I was the one who stole it."

Station Square, 2:12pm

"LET ME GO!" It took both of the people he was with to hold back that Enchidna. "GIVE IT BACK!" "Calm down, Knuckles!" "Who are you, and where is the master Emerald?" "well hello there miss, if you would like to know, i will gladly tell you." Man, was she a sight for sore eyes! I think I found the perfect women, but this wasn't the time. "See, i traded it to this bloque named Eggman, he said he would pay top bid for it. Now, what type of wolf would i be if I past up perfectly good money? I may be smart but I'm not rich. But do I have said money? No. that cheapskate tried to knock me off. Fortanately, the robots where compatible with my adaption technology, so i finished them off quick. When i got finished with them, he had already left. So, here I am, now asking you to help me get what I was promised." When i finished my speech, i noticed that all three Were staring at me. Finaly the Enchidna broke the silence." The only thing stopping me from bashing your skull in is the fact that you know where the Master Emerald is." "So what do you say, Enchidna, let me join your, search party?" He paused to think a moment."Only to help search, i could care less for your payment. But If you slip up one time, I WILL KILL YOU!" "Got it." and with that we were off

END OFF CHAPTER THREE

i finally made a chapter a bit longer, i hope you like it so far!


	4. mother

Breaking Knuckles

_Disclaimer: I do not own any SEGA characters or did I have any relation with SEGA, however I do own Tye the wolf, he is my own creation. _

_****_

CHAPTER FOUR

_House of Tye the wolf, 3:00pm_

"Wow! This place is huge!" Home. the place where thiefs turn to princes. "This house has been in the family for generations. The place is empty besides me and my friend, XV-1." "If your so rich, then way do you steal?" This sounded like a stupid question, so i gave a stupid answer. "Because, Enchidna, to become rich, we stole. My family was a bunch of theives. And darn good ones too!" The dumb look on his face told the victory. "Who's XV-1? Sounds like some type of machine." "Well, my dear, he is. And he dosn't like beinc called one, mind you." saying this, my pack started to rumble. I shot up off the ground. The cause was two wings sprouting from my back. I fell to the ground. in midair the once-was pack tore open, revealing a shiney metal bat. "Mot-th-th-er!" it screamed. then it did a nose dive right towards rouge. "AHH! get it away from me!" As much as i was enjoying this sight, i hade to do as she wanted. "Down, bad bat." on command, the metal bat dropped to the floor. "mother, i love you mother..."

"Everyone, this is XV-1." "why is it calling me 'mother'?" "Um..."

CHAPTER FOUR END


	5. 1past and present1's chapter

_House of Tye the wolf, 3:35pm_

"Alright, guys," Tye said commandingly as he paced across the room, his arms folded behind his back as if deep in thought. "As you all are aware, that fat old goat has in his possession some very valuable stolen property that must be returned to its rightful owner. Also, lest I forget, I want my money."

Knuckles muttered something dark under his breath, glaring daggers at the wolf.

Tye ignored him and continued to pace, frowning as he gazed over us thoughtfully. "Well, let's get this started. XV-1, bring in the equipment."

The robot whirred softly in reply, placing a steel case on a glass table in the centre of the room. Tye nodded to the machine in thanks, then addressed us all again.

"In this case," he said clearly, patting it for emphasis, "is all the equipment we will need. Weapons, communications equipment, a GPS tracker... you name it, I've got it."

My eyes narrowed on the metal case suspiciously. I didn't like the idea of using anything made by that wolf.

"Rouge," he suddenly purred, startling me from my stare. He clipped open the case and reached inside, pulling out a set of goggles before handing them to me.

"Night vision," I said aloud, eyeing the goggles. "I'm a bat, you know. I doubt I'll need these."

"Probably not," he replied casually, smiling slightly. "But they'll look really cute on you."

I felt my body clench uncomfortably tight, my face heating up as Sonic cackled in the background.

"Nice one, Tye!"

I felt the strongest urge to strangle them both, but withheld it. I would not make a fool of myself in front of Knuckles. I had to remain calm. "Please just hand out the stuff so we can get out of here."

Tye chuckled softly, handing out more items to me. "As you wish, sweetheart. You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

"Shut up," I growled, placing a small speaker in my ear. I then noticed the tiny firearm he offered and took it, rather grudgingly. "You've got to be joking. I couldn't kill a pigeon with this thing."

He sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. "Honey, do you really think I would hand over to the most beautiful girl in the world a simple pea shooter? That pistol you're holding happens to be a revolutionary laser weapon I spent months designing. It's high-tech."

I stared at the small, fragile looking gun in my hand. It looked cute, but the size was a joke. "Alright. If you say so."

"You'll see," he replied almost playfully, turning to hand gear to Sonic. "You'll thank me for that pistol later."

I sat the gun comfortably in the holster Tye had given me and sighed, doubtful. "This thing is going to get me killed."

* * *

Ten minutes later all the gear had been handed out and we were ready to roll. Tye gave Knuckles and Sonic brief glances to make sure all was in order, then turned to slowly run his eyes over my own form.

"You look good," he murmured, giving me a wink. "My gear just suits you."

I rolled me eyes in annoyance, turning to stare at a wall. "Men."

A sudden, strange beeping sound from above made us all look upward at the ceiling.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked softly, standing close beside me.

"Alarm system?" I replied hopefully, giving Tye a worried glance. It did not sound like an alarm system to me.

Without warning there was a loud booming sound accompanied by a small explosion, blowing a hole through the ceiling. We stared on in horror as whole chunks of ceiling crumbled and gave in, plummeting toward out heads.

"MOVE!" I screamed, shoving Knuckles against a nearby wall to avoid us being crushed by large chunk of rubble as it crashed into the floor, right in the spot we had been standing in only moments before.

Sonic cried out in alarm as he sped around the room, avoiding the shower of debris with his own speed. "Tye, get out the way!"

Tye, who had been too shocked to move, suddenly snapped into action. Noticing a loose chunk of rubble above his head, he pulled out his laser and took aim with a smile.

"TYE!" I reached out to grab him, but Knuckles held me back as another chunk of concrete fell before us. "NO!"

Tye merely winked, seemingly relaxed. He took a moment to be sure his aim was right before pulling the trigger of his weapon, firing a blast of red energy at the rubble above him.

I stared on in amazement as the rock simply dissolved into bubbling ooze, dripping harmlessly near his feet. "You... maniac..."

Tye ignored me and continued to fire his weapon at the crumbling remains of ceiling, dissolving the hazardous sections before taking a battle stance, staring intensely at the hole in the ceiling. "Come on, Eggman. I'm waiting."

Indeed, a pair of machines bearing the likeliness of the doctor dropped into the room at that moment, landing heavily on their iron feet with a loud clunk.

Tye took aim at the nearest one and fired, dissolving the machine easily. "Pathetic. Now it's your turn." He turned to the other robot and prepared to fire, the barrel of his gun red hot. "This will teach you for storming into my home and attacking my guests..."

The robot whirred, holding something round in its metal claws. It raised its arm as if to throw the object, pressing a small button on the device with a clawed thumb.

I stared at the object, the world seeming to slow down as I tried to make out what it was. I could hear it beep softly after being pressed, and it sounded just like the thing that had destroyed ceiling moments before...

That was when it hit me.

It was a grenade.

"Tye, stop!" I screamed, but too late.

He pulled the trigger, dissolving the robot but detonating the grenade, exploding it right in the centre of the room.

We were all thrown back by the force of the blast, hitting walls and furniture as we fell. I felt my head bang against something smooth and metallic, which whimpered beneath me.

I turned in surprise, realizing that I had landed on the rather unfortunate XV-1. "Oh, honey! Are you alright?"

The robot squeaked slightly, cuddling against me. "Mother..."

Despite the pain in my skull, I could not refuse a smile. It did not last long, however, when I heard several groans of pain throughout the room.

"Guys?" Sonic whimpered, slowly rising to his feet. "Are you alive?"

"You're standing on my tail," Knuckles replied softly, lifting his head off the cracked ground to glare at the cobalt hedgehog.

I slowly stood up and grunted, limping toward a crumpled body that lay a short distance away. "Tye?"

He stirred, slowly rolling over to smile weakly up at me. "Hey, gorgeous. Miss me?"

I sighed, dropping onto my knees to give him a gentle hug. "I'm just glad you're alive. You do realize that you could have killed us all, don't you?" I smiled, giving him an affectionate poke in the chest.

"Yeah," he replied guiltily, glancing at the destruction around us. "I'll think before pulling the trigger next time."

"You better." I stood up again and offered him my hand, pulling him to his feet. I then turned to Knuckles and helped him stand, pecking him lightly on the cheek. "Easy, Knucklehead. I'd hate to lose you."

He turned to me and smiled briefly, leaning heavily on my shoulder as he tried to regain his balance. "Thanks, batgirl. You're not so bad after all."

"Oh, shut up," I murmured, blushing slightly.

"You know, sweetie," Tye whispered in my ear, touching my shoulder lightly.

"What?" I turned to gaze at him from over my shoulder.

"You still look really cute in my gear..." He winked, earning a soft slap across the head from me. "Ouch!"

"Does this stuff still work?" Knuckles grunted, checking his goggles.

"We'll have to hope for the best," Tye replied, suddenly serious again. "We can't stay here. Eggman will send more of his drones to attack us and my house is damaged enough as it is."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but where should we go?"

"Wherever he is," he replied, pulling out his GPS tracker from the belt around his waist. He pressed a button and waited, looking anxious. "Man, I hope this thing still works."

"You can use the one you gave to me," Sonic replied, offering it to him. "We all have one of our own, remember?"

"Yeah, but it's still not the same. I've been using this tracker for quite some time and you grow attached to your stuff, you know?" Tye blushed slightly, giving me a side glance.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Men."

A soft beeping sound made us jump in surprise, expecting another explosion.

"Easy guys," Tye said softly, smiling down at his GPS tracker. "I have found a signal."

"What signal?" Sonic asked, frowning.

Tye merely smiled, shrugging his shoulders casually. "Oh, I just put a tracking device on the emerald before handing it to Eggman. You see, it gives of a signal which we can follow. Nothing complicated."

"So you suspected Eggman would double-cross you," Knuckles grunted, seeming slightly impressed.

"Well, Eggman isn't exactly the trustworthy type, you know." Tye puffed out his chest slightly, pressing more buttons on his tracker. "Now, let's see where our rat ran off to..."

"You're smarter than I thought," I whispered, just loud enough for the wolf to hear.

He turned toward me, pretending to glare. "I will have you know, young lady, that I am in fact a genius. A very handsome genius, might I add!"

"Sure," I replied indifferently, leaning over his shoulder to look at the signal on his tracker. "So where is he, Handsome Genius?"

"Not that far off, apparently. We should reach him by nightfall." He then turned toward me and sniffed, his snout twitching slightly. "You smell lovely, darling. What perfume are you wearing?"

Before I could answer, Knuckles stepped forward, groaning slightly. "Shouldn't we get moving? We've been standing here for at least two minutes."

"Right!" Tye replied, nodding. "XV-1, prepare to head out!"

The robot skipped toward him, almost excited.

"Knuckles and Sonic, you two should do a ground route. Know how to use those trackers I gave you?" Tye turned to them, folding his arms.

They nodded, although rather half-heartedly.

"It sounds like you want to split us up," Sonic replied, stating the already obvious.

"That's right, my blue friend. Would you please check your tracker and make sure it's working?"

"Well... it is beeping, so..." Sonic scratched his head and frowned, obviously confused. "That means it's working, right?"

"Yes," Tye replied, sighing. "Rouge, I think it's best you come with me."

"Why?" I folded my arms and frowned, secretly hoping to be paired with Knuckles.

"Because we can both fly," he replied, gesturing to XV-1. "We'll take an aerial route. We'll get there faster, but Knuckles and Sonic can potentially remove any threats down below. We can't let Eggman's robots stomp around the city, can we? Besides, this signal I have could always be a trap and it's better if only two of us get caught than all of us."

"True," I muttered, defeated. "I guess I'll go with you, then. But if I get captured, you're dead."

He smiled, taking my hand. "Let's get going, then."

* * *

sorry for taking so long for this chapter. Almost all credit goes to 1past and present1, whom did this whole chapter. A SAINT!

Tye


End file.
